Secrets
by Liesl Snake
Summary: Neujahr 1979 - Nachdem Severus sich verzweifelt den Reihen Voldemorts angeschlossen hat, trifft er in einer Muggel-Bar eine alte Bekannte. Am nächsten Morgen ahnt er noch nicht, wie stark diese Begegnung sein Leben über die Jahre hinweg beeinflussen wird.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo ihr :)

hier kommt nach einiger Zeit mal wieder ein kleiner Happen von mir!

Diesmal leider keine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Hermine und Severus, da ich deren Beziehung zueinander hier etwas anders aufrollen werde.

Die Geschichte umfasst im jetzigen Rahmen 6 Kapitel und handelt von meiner Version der Geschichte von Severus Snape. Zeitlich einzuordnen vor den HP-Büchern bis zu seinem Tod im 7. Band.

So. Und jetzt noch zur Vollständigkeit: Mir gehört nix, außer die Idee der Geschichte. Alles andere gehört unserer geliebten J. K. Rowling.

Viel Vergnügen :)

 **Kapitel 1**

 **1\. Januar 1979 – 02:00 am**

Das Jahr hatte erst angefangen und doch wünschte sich Severus, dass es schon wieder zu Ende wäre. Die letzten Wochen waren für ihn ein wahrer Albtraum gewesen: Nachdem ihm die Nachricht von Lily Evans und James Potters Hochzeit bekannt wurde, hatte er endgültig entschieden, sich mit Leib und Seele dem dunklen Lord zu verschreiben. Was hatte er denn schon zu verlieren? Alles, was ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, war nun verloren.

Hatte er bis jetzt noch ein kleines Flämmchen Hoffnung, dass Lilly ihm irgendwann vielleicht doch verzeihen und zu ihm zurückkommen würde, so war nun auch dieses erloschen.

In einer rauschenden Zeremonie kurz vor der Silvesternacht hatten er und einige seiner Freunde das dunkle Mal entgegen genommen. Anfangs noch mit einem Triumphgefühl gesegnet, flaute diese Euphorie schon nach wenigen Stunden ab.

So sehr er sich zum Jahreswechsel geschworen hatte, keinen Gedanken mehr an die Vergangenheit zu verschwenden und nach vorne zu schauen, in eine Zeit unter der Herrschaft des dunklen Lords, wanderten seine Gedanken unausweichlich stets zu einer Person: zu Lily, die zu dieser Zeit sicherlich glücklich den Start ins Jahr 1979 feierte.

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft in den letzten Jahren er sich schon dafür verflucht hatte, doch es war ihm unmöglich nicht an den Moment zu denken, an dem er seine beste Freundin und große Liebe für immer von sich gestoßen hatte. Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, als er sie, angestachelt von Potters und Blacks Gemeinheiten, vor der halben Schule ein Schlammblut nannte.

War er denn nicht einmal fähig, etwas richtig zu machen?

Seine rechte Hand zuckte wie von selbst zu seinem linken Unterarm, der immer noch brannte, wie die Hölle selbst. Lily hatte ihn immer davor gewarnt, sich nicht allzu sehr auf seine Slytherin-Freunde einzulassen. Und nun umschlich ihn das seltsam bedrückende Gefühl einen weiteren, schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen zu haben.

Kopflos strich Severus durch die überfüllten Straßen Londons. Er achtete nicht auf die bunten, feiernden Menschenmassen. Er war nicht in Feierlaune. Und wenn er sich die Perspektiven seiner Zukunft so ansah, dann würde er das wohl auch nie wieder sein.

Wahllos öffnete der Zauberer die Tür eines Pubs und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Bar, an der nur noch vereinzelte Plätze frei waren. Gut so, dachte er, dann würde er zumindest nicht auffallen.

Nachdem er sich neben einen älteren Herrn mit schütterem Haar gesetzt hatte, der offensichtlich, an Mundgeruch und glasigen Augen erkennbar, schon mehr als ein Pint Bier gehabt hatte, wischte er sich, erschöpft von den Ereignissen des Abends, mit seinen Hände übers Gesicht.

Eine junge Kellnerin, die etwa in seinem Alter sein musste, hatte ihn bemerkt, hielt beim Putzen einiger Gläser inne und kam auf ihn zu, um seine Bestellung aufzunehmen.

„Was darf's sein?", fragte sie mit einem übertrieben freundlichen Lächeln im Gesicht, das Severus erst erkannte, als er durch seine Finger lugte.

Er nahm die Hände vom Gesicht und sah kurz auf die Karte vor sich, ehe er orderte.

„Whiskey… Egal welchen. Am besten einen Doppelten!"

Als er den Blick wieder hob, sah ihn die junge Frau, die ihm plötzlich wage bekannt vorkam, mit großen braunen Augen an.

„Bist du's wirklich, Severus? Oder mach ich mich gerade zum Affen?", fragte sie nun ehrlich strahlend und griff hinter sich nach einem frischen Glas.

Severus runzelte die Stirn, versuchte sich zu erinnern, wo er sie schon einmal gesehen hatte. Braune, buschige Locken, schlanke Figur… und dieses Lachen. Als seine Gedanken einrasteten, stöhnte er innerlich. Die Ironie seines grausamen Lebens hatte wieder zugeschlagen. Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass vor ihm eine von Lilys Jugendfreundinnen stand. Er erinnerte sich wage an eine Zahnspange und bunte Haarklammern.

„Jean… Peters?"

Sie nickte eifrig, während sie sein Glas mit Eiswürfeln und Whisky füllte.

„Es ist… ähm… lange her, ich hätte dich fast nicht erkannt."

Er kam sich dumm vor. Sie stellte ihm seinen Drink auf die Theke.

„Nun ja… Seit du und Lily euch zerstritten habt.", erinnerte sie und ihr Lächeln ließ etwas nach.

„Ja…", bestätigte er tonlos und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Das Brennen in seinem Rachen ließ ihn für ein paar Sekunden das Stechen in seinem linken Arm vergessen und dämpfte die Sehnsucht, die sie alleine mit Lilys Namen in ihm hervor rief.

Jean Peters… er hatte nicht einen Gedanken an sie verschwendet, seit seinem 5. Schuljahr. Sie war eine Muggel-Freundin von Lily und hatte in den Ferien hin und wieder Zeit mit ihr und Severus verbracht. Doch auch da hatte er ihr wenig Beachtung geschenkt, waren seine Augen doch immer nur auf Lily gerichtet gewesen.

„Du… arbeitest hier?", fragte Severus, nur um die aufkommende Stille zwischen ihnen zu vertreiben.

Er wusste nicht was er sonst hätte mit ihr reden sollen. Eigentlich wollte er lieber in Ruhe gelassen werden. Unauffällig sah er sich in dem überfüllten Pub um. Doch jeder schien noch ein volles Glas zu haben, gerade bei einer anderen Kellnerin zu zahlen, oder war bereits auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen. Wie zur Bestätigung dieser Erkenntnis fing der Mann, der mit auf die Brust gesunkenem Kopf neben ihm auf einem der Barhocker saß, zu Schnarchen an.

Sofort kam das Grinsen wieder auf Jean's freundliches Gesicht zurück. Das war auch der Moment, als ihm zum ersten Mal ihre Sommersprossen auffielen.

„Ja, jedes Wochenende! Ich finanziere mir hiermit mein Medizin-Studium, weißt du?"

Severus nickte knapp und nahm noch einen Schluck. Er hoffte, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit fortfahren würde, wenn er begann sie zu ignorieren. Doch den Gefallen tat sie ihm nicht.

„Wir machen gleich zu… Ähm… wenn du noch etwas wartest, könnten wir zu mir nach Hause gehen. Ich wohne keine zwei Straßen weiter. Ich hab noch Wein und einen Spezialwhisky zuhause, den mir Lily vor Zeiten mal geschenkt hat."

Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an und hoffte ziemlich offensichtlich auf eine Zusage. Bei der erneuten Erwähnung von Lilys Namen hatte er einen Stich des Verrats gefühlt, denn unweigerlich musste er wieder an ihre Hochzeit mit Potter denken. Seine Lily.

Er seufzte Theatralisch.

Viel schlimmer konnte der Abend nicht mehr kommen. Und Jean würde ihn womöglich etwas ablenken.

„Hört sich gut an. Alkohol kann ich jetzt gut gebrauchen.", gestand er.

Jean lächelte wissend.

„Ja, das sehe ich.", sagte sie, als er den Rest des Glases, welches noch halb voll vor ihm gestanden hatte, in einem Rutsch austrank.

Sie stellte ihn ohne zu fragen ein zweites Glas hin, welches er dankbar annahm.

„Geht auf's Haus."

Er prostete ihr zu und während er sich seinem Getränk widmete, kümmerte sich Jean wieder um das dreckige Geschirr am anderen Ende der Theke. Severus beobachtete, wie sie kurz mit ihrer Kollegin sprach, die auf ihre Worte hin kurz zu ihm sah, nickte und sie kurz umarmte. Jean löste ihre Schürze und verschwand daraufhin hinter einer Tür, auf der „Nur Personal" stand.

Er trank seinen Drink aus und legte etwas Geld auf den Tresen, um seinen ersten Whiskey zu bezahlen. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen, doch dann tauchte Jean wieder auf und lächelte ihn an.

„Wollen wir?", fragte sie ungezwungen und machte eine einladende Geste zur Tür.

Severus hob skeptisch eine Augenbraue, folgte aber ihrer Einladung.

Die kalte Januarluft ließ ihn Frösteln. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete er Jean, die ihren Schal enger um ihren Hals schlang und ihre schlanken Hände in ihren Jackentaschen vergrub. Wer hätte das gedacht. Vor einigen Stunden noch stand er im Kreis der Todesser und hatte auf seine Seele geschworen, die Welt von Muggeln und Blutsverräter zu reinigen. Und nun schlenderte er mit einer alten Bekannten, die rein gar nichts von der magischen Welt wusste, die Straßen Londons entlang.

„Und was machst du so, Severus? Beruflich mein ich?", fragte sie ungezwungen, nachdem sie ihn einige Zeit lang von ihrem Studium erzählte.

Er hoffte stark, dass sich dieser Abend nicht mit Sätzen wie: „Weißt du noch….", „Kannst du dich noch erinnern?" oder „Damals, als wir…" weiterentwickeln würde. Und er bettete darum, dass Lily nicht mit einem weiteren Wort erwähnt wurde.

„Nichts.", antwortete Severus wahrheitsgemäß.

Jean runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum?", hackte sie weiter nach, „Hast du nichts passendes gefunden?"

Severus seufzte.

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht.", sagte Severus und klang dabei etwas genervt.

Kurz hatte er die Hoffnung ihr würde die Lust auf ein gemeinsames Beisammensein vergangen sein, doch er hatte sie unterschätzt. Sie lächelte wieder und ein friedliches Gefühl machte sich unwillkommen in ihm breit.

„Du hast schon als kleiner Junge nicht sehr viel geredet.", stellte sie einfach fest, und blieb stehen, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach dem Haustür-Schlüssel kramte, „Vielleicht kann ja der Alkohol deine Zunge etwas lockern. Lily hat sich geweigert mir irgendetwas über dich und euren Streit zu erzählen, vielleicht kannst du mir…"

„Nein!", grollte er entschlossen.

Er wusste, er hätte nicht mitkommen sollen. Besser er verschwand jetzt.

„Ich werde weder über mich, noch über Lily oder unseren Streit sprechen! Mit niemandem!"

Ein verschreckter Ausdruck hatte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht. Er konnte in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie unsicher war und sich fragte, ob sie nicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte, als sie ihn eingeladen hatte. Ja… diese Wirkung hatte er zuweilen auf andere Menschen.

Doch da war es wieder. Dieses hartnäckige Lächeln, das an ihrem Gesicht festgefroren zu sein schien. An dieser Frau war ohne jeden Zweifel eine Gryffindor verloren gegangen.

„Gut. Dann reden wir halt über mich.", entschied sie und sperrte die Tür zum Treppenhaus auf.

Als er nicht sofort Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen, hielt sie die Tür auffordernd für ihn offen.

„Na komm schon.", ermutigte sie ihn.

Er seufzte ergeben und ließ sich in ihre Wohnung führen. Wo sollte das nur hinführen?

oO°Oo

Er wachte am nächsten Morgen, oder besser gesagt Mittag, zuhause in seinem Bett im Spinnersend auf. Das Erste, das er bewusst wahrnahm, war sein stechender Unterarm. Einige Augenblicke später drangen die Erinnerungen der Silvesternacht wieder in sein Gedächtnis. Die Nachricht von Lilys Hochzeit, das Todesser-Treffen und schließlich der Pub und… Jean.

Schon während er sich aufrichtete, bemerkte er den Fehler, der ruckartigen Bewegung und hielt sich den Kopf. Allem Anschein nach hatte er gestern Abend doch einiges mehr getrunken, als gut für ihn war.

Schemenhaft erinnerte er sich daran, wie er mit Jean auf der Couch saß und ein Glas Feuerwhisky nach dem anderen trank. Schnell stellte sich für ihn heraus, dass sie nichts von der magischen Welt wusste. Er hatte angenommen, dass Lily ihr zumindest etwas erzählt hatte. Als sie dann einen Pegel erreicht hatten, an dem so gut wie alle Hemmungen fielen, hatte er sich von ihr ziemlich schnell zu einer heftigen Knutscherei überreden lassen. Nicht dass er großen Widerstand geleistet hätte.

Die feuchten Küsse schlugen rasch in Fummeln um, und ehe sie sich versahen, lagen ihre Klamotten vergessen auf dem Boden. Soweit er sich erinnern konnte, war es guter und befriedigender Sex gewesen. Er hatte sie einmal auf dem Sofa und noch einmal in ihrem Bett genommen. Wage erinnerte er sich an den Klang ihrer drängenden Worte und an ihr Stöhnen nahe an seinem Ohr. Als sie dann völlig erschöpft eingeschlafen war, hatte er sich nicht lange aufgehalten, sich wieder angezogen und war aus ihrer Wohnung verschwunden.

Betrunken zu apparieren war eindeutig nicht seine beste Idee gewesen, da er sich noch daran erinnerte in einen Busch im Vorgarten gereiert zu haben, ehe er die Treppen zu seinem Zimmer erklommen und ins Bett gefallen war.

Ein träger Blick auf die Uhr ließ ihn hochschrecken. Seine Kopfschmerzen ignorierend, schnappte er sich seinen Zauberstab und stob die Treppe hinunter.

Wegen seiner dummen Zecherei würde er zu spät kommen, um sich mit Lucius und Bella zu treffen.

Entschlossen riss er seinen neuen schwarzen Umhang vom Hacken und verließ das Haus. Ein kurzer Blick die Straße hinunter bestätigte ihm, dass niemand ihn sehen würde. Dann schloss er die Augen, konzentrierte sich kurz und disapparierte.

-  
Teilt mir doch eure Gedanken zum ersten Kapitel mit ;) würde mich freuen. LG Liesl Snake


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo :)

danke schon mal an alle, die meine kleine Geschichte verfolgen. Ich habe beschlossen einmal wöchentlich zu posten, also haltet die Augen offen ;)

und jetzt geht's schon weiter.

 **Kapitel 2**

 **Dezember 1979**

Der Morgen graute bereits, als Severus völlig erschöpft die Tür zu seinem Haus öffnete. Sobald er sie hinter sich geschlossen hatte, lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken dagegen und rutschte soweit hinunter, bis er auf dem Boden zum Sitzen kam. Gequält schloss er die Augen. Sein Gesicht fahl und bleich, seine Hände zitterten.

Es war ein Fehler.

Sein ganzes Leben war ein einziger Fehler.

Dies war wieder so ein Moment, in dem er sich wünschte, lieber tot zu sein, als lebendig.

Was war er nur für ein Narr gewesen…

Es hatte lange gedauert, zu lange, bis er begriff, dass Lily von Anfang an Recht gehabt hatte. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Er war mittendrin. Niemals hätte sich Severus auf Lucius und Bellatrix einlassen sollen. Aber ihren Versprechungen und Schwärmereien über den dunklen Lord zuzuhören war Balsam auf seiner geschundenen Seele, sodass er in seinem jugendlichen Leichtsinn alles geglaubt hätte.

Er war jung, gebrochen und leichtgläubig gewesen damals.

Nächte, wie diese, brachten ihm schmerzhaft vor Augen, wie sehr er sich hatte täuschen lassen. Und doch durfte niemand mitbekommen, dass er sich ekelte, wenn er wieder Mal ein junges Mädchen unter sich liegen hatte, das schrie vor Demütigung und Schmerz. Es graute ihm davor seinen Zauberstab zu heben und den Cruciatus zu sprechen oder schlimmer: Einen Avada Kedavra. Situationen, die ihn in seinen Träumen immer wieder heimsuchten.

Doch er musste mitspielen, um selbst zu überleben. Er würde als schwach und wertlos gelten, wenn er es nicht fertig brachte seinen Teil dazu beizutragen, um die Welt im Sinne des dunklen Lords zu gestalten.

Diesen Weg hatte er sich, so unzurechnungsfähig und dumm er auch damals gewesen war, selbst ausgesucht und nun hatte er ihn auch zu gehen. Wer wusste schon, wie lange er noch in der Gunst des dunklen Lords stand? Schon unzählige Male hatte mit ansehen müssen, wie Mitstreiter eingeknickt waren und durch den Stab ihres Herrn nach langer Folter den Tod gefunden hatten.

Die Vorstellung davon, am eigenen Leib spüren zu müssen, was die Todesser mit Muggeln anstellten, war unerträglich.

Unbewusst schob sich das Bild des Jungen vor seine Augen, den er vor nicht ganz einer Stunde selbst gefoltert und getötet hatte. Er hatte ihn erkannt. Als Severus noch zur Schule ging, war der Junge gerade in Hogwarts aufgenommen worden. Die leeren Augen und panischen Schreie würden ihn, wie die von unzähligen anderen, sinnlosen Opfern, nie verlassen. Sie waren nun ein Teil von ihm, ein Teil von dem Albtraum, den er sein Leben nannte.

Severus lehnte sich nicht dagegen auf, als eine starke Welle der Übelkeit ihn erfasste und erleichterte sich direkt neben der Tür. Nachdem auch der letzte Schwall über ihn hinweggegangen war, wischte er sich den Mund mit dem Ärmel ab und hätte sich beinahe noch einmal übergeben, als er das getrocknete Blut roch, das daran hing.

Mit zitternden Fingern tastete er nach seinem Zauberstab und beseitigte sein Erbrochenes. Langsam schälte er sich aus seinem dreckigen Umhang und versuchte dann wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Er war ein Scheusal. Ein Monster. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient.

Die Stille, die ihn jeden Tag im Haus seiner Eltern empfing, war kaum tröstlich. Sie erdrückte ihn jeden Tag etwas mehr.

Mühsam rappelte er sich hoch und stapfte mit schweren Schritten durch die dunklen Zimmer in die kleine Küche. Er zauberte ein sauberes Glas herbei und lies Wasser aus dem Hahn hineinfließen, ehe er es in einem Zug leer trank. Dann noch ein Glas und noch eins.

Gerade wollte er sich umdrehen, um ins Bett zu gehen, als eine unscheinbare braune Eule an sein Fenster pickte.

Severus stutzte.

Er brauchte einen Moment, bis er sich in Bewegung setzte, um die Eule herein zu lassen. Wer in dieser gottverdammten Welt sollte ihm schon schreiben? Wenn Lucius ihn sehen wollte, schickte er einen seiner Falken. Der dunkle Lord rief ihn über das dunkle Mal und Bellatrix überraschte ihn immer, indem sie einfach in seinem Kamin auftauchte.

Er nahm dem Vogel einen kleinen Brief ab und schon flog die Eule wieder davon.

Nachdem er das Pergament aufgerollt hatte, kam ein Kleinerer, verbogener Brief zum Vorschein, der, wie Severus verdutzt feststellte mit einer Briefmarke aus London versehen war. Er nahm sich zuerst das Pergament vor, auf dem nur wenige Zeilen geschrieben standen. Schon als er das erste Wort las, spürte er einen tiefen Stich in der Brust.

 _Severus!_

 _Ich weiß nicht, was in diesem Brief steht und ich will es auch gar nicht wissen! Jean Peters, jetzt Granger, war bei mir und hat mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen, bis ich ihr versprach dir den Brief zukommen zu lassen._

 _Egal weshalb sie auf diese Weise Kontakt mit dir aufnehmen will, wage es nicht dich bei ihr zu melden! Halte dich fern von ihr, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun._

 _L. P._

Die Worte verschwammen vor seinen Augen, als sich Tränen in ihnen sammelten. Wie lange hatte er ihre Schrift schon nicht mehr gesehen? Geschweige denn, dass sie überhaupt Worte an ihn gerichtet hatte? Überhaupt ein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten, das war… Er wusste nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Severus war es egal, was der Inhalt sagen mochte, er spürte, wie nah es ihm ging, Lilys Nähe zu spüren.

Seine verzweifelte Liebe zu ihr war immer noch nicht erloschen. Er konnte sie fühlen, wie er nichts anderes fühlen konnte.

Dabei dachte er, dass alles Gute in ihm schon gestorben wäre.

Oh, wie er sie doch vermisste. Er war sicher, ein Lächeln von ihr, würde alle seine Sünden vergessen machen.

Er wischte seine Tränen weg und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl nieder. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder Herr seiner Sinne war, dann zog er den Briefumschlag zu sich heran. Kurz betrachtete er noch einmal die Briefmarke, ehe er ihn umdrehte, öffnete und ein weißes Blatt Papier herauszog.

 _Lieber Severus,_

 _ich weiß, dass du nichts mit mir zu tun haben möchtest, das hast du mir mit deinem plötzlichen Verschwinden damals klar gemacht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir das auch lieber so._

 _Ich habe einige Tage nach unserem One-Night-Stand jemanden kennen gelernt und keine vier Monate später geheiratet. Wir lieben uns sehr, aber ich glaube, das wird dich wenig kümmern._

 _Der Grund warum ich schreibe ist folgender:_

 _Ich habe eine Tochter. Hermine heißt sie. Sie ist jetzt knapp drei Monate alt. Ich bin sicher du kannst soweit rechnen, dass du dieselben Schlüsse ziehst, wie ich. Ich habe einen Vaterschaftstest machen lassen und mein Mann ist zu 100%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit_ _nicht_ _der Erzeuger. Da ich in besagter Zeit sehr auf mein Studium fixiert war und nicht viele Männerfreundschaften gepflegt habe, kommst also nur noch du als Vater in Frage._

 _Bevor du jetzt alles leugnest und abstreitest, möchte ich dir mitteilen, dass du dir dahingehend keine Sorgen machen musst, da ich dich nicht im Leben meiner Tochter haben will. Ich bin sicher, du würdest ohnehin nichts mit einem Kind zu tun haben. Das Beste wird sein, wenn du dich nie bei uns meldest. Solltest du es doch tun, werde ich die Polizei einschalten._

 _Falls du dich jetzt fragst, warum ich dir dann überhaupt von Hermine erzähle: Nigel, mein Mann, hat mich dazu überredet. Er ist eine gute Seele und bestand darauf, dass du das Recht hättest von Hermines Existenz zu erfahren. Was jedoch nichts an meinem Entschluss ändert, dass ich Nigel als ihren wahren und einzigen Vater sehe._

 _Ich werde Lily, trotz eurer Differenzen, bitten, diesen Brief an dich zu schicken, da ich deine Adresse nicht kenne._

 _Weiterhin ein schönes Leben._

 _Jean Granger_

Severus starrte auf den Brief, als würde dieser sich jeden Moment in Luft auflösen. Er konnte spüren, wie der Druck auf seinen Schultern immer größer wurde. In den letzten Monaten hatte er sich Dinge zu Schulden kommen lassen, die für mehr als 10 Leben gereicht hätten und jetzt auch noch das?

Das Leben spielte mit seinem Schicksal und egal was er tat oder nicht tat: er war der Verlierer.

Er hatte eine Tochter… EINE TOCHTER!

Ein dumpfes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Was verlangte man nun von ihm? Was sollte er mit dem Wissen anfangen und wie handeln?

Sollte er darum kämpfen sie trotz Jeans Entschluss sehen zu dürfen?

Sollte er versuchen trotz allem Kontakt aufzubauen?

Doch selbst wenn er es tat und Lily und Jean das zulassen würden, wollte er wirklich, dass seine Tochter IHN kennen lernte?

Er war ein Todesser. Mit ihm wollte niemand etwas zu tun haben und wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er auch nicht, dass irgendjemand etwas mit ihm zu tun hatte. Er war eine Gefahr für andere. Er zerstörte Leben auf die unterschiedlichsten Arten. Ganz sicher wünschte sich kein Mädchen einen Vater wie ihn.

Damit stand sein Entschluss fest: Er würde es nicht tun.

Er würde diesen Brief vergessen und sein Leben als treuer Diener des dunklen Lords weiter leben, als hätte es diese Zeilen nie gegeben.

Ein Gedanke nur und der Brief samt dem Pergament mit Lilys weicher Schrift gingen vor seinen Augen in Flammen auf. Draußen ging gerade die Sonne auf und kündigte einen freundlichen dritten Advent an, während Severus sich die Stufen zu seinem Zimmer hinauf schleppte und versuchte zu vergessen.

Er musste seine Vergangenheit fahren lassen und sich durch die Gegenwart kämpfen. Das war der Weg, den er eingeschlagen hatte und nun musste er ihn zu Ende gehen.

...

Lasst doch bitte eure Gedanken zu der Story da. LG Liesl Snake


	3. Chapter 3

Hallo^^

wie versprochen gibt es heute das 3. Kapitel für euch.

Viel Vergnügen.

 **Kapitel 3**

 **1\. November 1981**

Er konnte nicht vergessen und er konnte sich nicht verzeihen.

Er war ein Monster.

Er war schuld.

Er war der Untergang.

Wie ein Mantra durchdrangen Severus diese Gedanken und schienen ihn zu verhöhnen. Er wusste nicht mehr, wann genau sie angefangen hatten, doch war er sicher, dass sie nie wieder aufhören würden.

Jubel erreichte seine Ohren. Zauberer und Hexen spazierten zwanglos im London der Muggel herum und feierten öffentlich den Fall des dunklen Lords. Doch ihm war wahrlich nicht zu feiern zu mute. Er fühlte sich taub und kraftlos. Alles um ihn herum verhallte dumpf und schien zu unwirklich um wahr zu sein.

Er hatte Sie verloren.

Er hatte Lily verloren.

Sein Herz war zerschmettert. Zum dritten und endgültigsten Mal. Nachdem er sie mit einem unverzeihlichen Wort vergrault und sie Potter geheiratet hatte, war ihr Tod, der nun schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete, das katastrophalste, das hätte passieren können. Severus spürte, dass er diesen Verlust nie würde verkraften können.

Er war jung… und doch war er bereits ein gebrochener Mann. Erst jetzt spürte er, dass es Lilys Existenz gewesen war, die ihn jeden Tag hatte aufstehen lassen. Ihn all die Grausamkeiten ertragen lassen, die er immer wieder hatte vollbringen und erleben müssen.

Doch jetzt war sie nicht mehr…

Ihr Blut klebte an seinen Händen.

Er hatte viele Tränen vergossen in der letzten Nacht. Eine Dumpfheit hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, seit er Lilys Leiche im Schutt ihres zerstörten Hauses zurückgelassen hatte. Stundenlang hatte er sie fest an sich gedrückt gehalten und sie betrauert. Lily… er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen…

In seiner Verzweiflung hatte er Dumbledore, der ihm ihren Schutz versichert hatte, vertraut. Er hatte sein Leben riskiert und war zu dem alten Schulleiter gegangen, um ihm von den Absichten des dunklen Lords zu erzählen. Alles in dem Ansinnen Lilys Leben zu retten, sollte Voldemort, wie erwartet, sein Wort nicht halten. Denn warum sollte der mächtigste und gefürchtetste, dunkle Zauberer einem seiner unbedeutenden Anhängern einen Gefallen tun?

Er drängte seine Gedanken zurück, ebenso wie die aufkommenden Gefühle. Vor allem aber die Wut auf Dumbledore und seine Verzweiflung, die ihn unfähig machen würde zu handeln, bevor es zu spät war.

Natürlich hatte er den Brief über die Existenz seiner Tochter nicht vergessen. Er wusste, dass irgendwann der Tag kommen würde, an dem sie die Wahrheit über die magische Welt erfahren würde. Doch wenn es soweit war, sollte… nein, durfte sie nicht mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht werden. Er wusste, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis man ihn schnappen und nach Askaban bringen würde. Genauso wie man Bellatrix und so viele andere weggesperrt hatte.

Allein bei dem Gedanken daran breitete sich kalte Furcht in seinen Adern aus.

Er musste sich beeilen und er musste einen klaren Verstand behalten, um keinen weiteren Fehler mehr zu begehen. Tränen hatte er genug vergossen. Er schwor sich nie wieder auch nur eine einzige zu vergießen. Diese Blöße würde er sich nicht mehr geben!

Er eilte, verborgen unter einem gewöhnlichen Braunen Hut und einem dunklen, abgetragenen Mantel, durch die Menschenmassen die Straße hinauf in einen freundlich aussehenden Muggel-Vorort. Die herbstlich bunten Vorgärten, die in der vormittäglichen Sonne friedlich dalagen, wahrten den Schein, als hätte es die Schrecken der letzten Jahre nicht gegeben… Als hätte es Voldemort und seine Todesser nicht gegeben.

Es war ihm ein leichtes gewesen Jeans Adresse heraus zu finden, doch tatsächlich dort aufzutauchen war um einiges schwieriger. Er hatte sich geschworen nur einen Blick auf seine Tochter zu erhaschen und dann ihre ganze Familie mit einem Vergessens-Zauber zu belegen.

Doch als er am Garten der Grangers ankam, musste er unwillkürlich stehen bleiben. Severus war nicht fähig den Blick von dem kleinen Mädchen abwenden, dass mit springenden braunen Locken und einem Schnuller im Mund aufgeregt am Zaun stand und mit großen runden Augen durch zwei Zaunlatten hindurch späte, um das bunte Treiben auf der Straße zu beobachten. In seiner Brust klopfte etwas genau da, wo früher mal sein Herz gewesen war. Der Gedanke daran schmerzte. Diese Situation war so skurril, dass Severus sich mit Gewalt zurück halten musste, um nicht dem Drang nachzugeben, sich dem Mädchen zu nähern.

Hinterher konnte er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie lang er schon wie paralysiert dastand, bis ihn ein kleines Ereignis wieder ins hier und jetzt beförderte: Hermine lachte jedes Mal fröhlich, wenn ein besonders ulkig aussehender Zauberer oder eine verrückt gekleidete Hexe an ihrem Zaun vorbei lief. Einmal sogar so herzlich, dass ihr der rote Schnuller aus dem Mund fiel.

Allem Anschein nach passierte das nicht zum ersten Mal, denn sobald sie dessen fehlen bemerkt hatte, fing sie nicht an zu weinen, wie es ein gewöhnliches Kind getan hätte, sondern sah konzentriert auf den im Dreck liegenden Schnuller, der sich unter dem Blick ihrer warmen braunen Augen langsam vom Erdboden erhob und wieder zurück in ihren Mund flog.

Während er das beobachtete, fing Severus' Herz an hektisch zu schlagen. Er wusste es, konnte es spüren, wie er innerlich zerfloss. Der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung der letzten Tage waren wie weggezaubert, während er das kleine Mädchen betrachtete, das seine Tochter war.

„Hermine!", hörte er die melodische Stimme von Jean Granger rufen, die plötzlich in der Türe zum Haus stand, um nachzusehen, was ihre kleine Tochter trieb. Sie ließ den Blick umherschweifen und verfing sich in den Augen eines sichtlich erschrockenen Severus, der unfähig war sich zu bewegen.

Wiedererkennen stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der Schock folgte nur Sekundenbruchteile danach.

„Hermine, komm her! Geh weg vom Zaun.", schrie sie fast panisch und trat einige Schritte nach draußen in den Garten.

Ein Mann mit hellbraunen Haaren und einer schwarzen Hornbrille folgte ihr mit besorgter Miene.

„Ist etwas geschehen, Liebling?", fragte er besorgt und folgte ihrem starren Blick.

Das war der Moment, in dem ein Ruck durch Severus fuhr. Er musste jetzt handeln, oder er würde es nie über sich bringen. Es blieb ihm keine andere Wahl.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab.

„ _Obliviate_!", sprach er hastig und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was er zu tun hatte, nämlich die Erinnerungen an ihn und an Hermines tatsächliche Herkunft aus dem Gedächtnis der Grangers zu löschen.

Die Gesichter der beiden schienen plötzlich entspannt und bar jeglicher Emotion, während Severus ihnen eine falsche Vergangenheit einflößte.

Als sein Werk getan war, zog er den alten Hut noch etwas weiter in sein Gesicht, erlaubte sich noch einen letzten Blick auf Hermine, die mit ihren großen braunen Augen dastand und ihn interessiert ansah, dann disapparierte er nach Hogwarts, um bei Dumbledore zu Kreuze zu kriechen und zu retten, was von seinem lausigen Leben noch übrig war.

...

ein bisschen Kürzer als die anderen Kapitel, aber ich hoffe es hat trotzdem gefallen :D LG Liesl Snake


	4. Chapter 4

Hallo alle Leser und Schwarzleser ^^

Heute ist Mittwoch und hier ist das neue Kapitel. Viel Spaß

 **Kapitel 4**

 **Juli 1991**

Fassungslos starrte Professor Severus Snape auf die Liste der Schüler, die diesen September eingeschult werden würden. Zehn Jahre nach dem Fall des dunklen Lords war es endlich soweit: Harry Potter, der Sohn von Lily und James Potter würde sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts bestreiten.

Er erinnerte sich nicht gern an sein Versagen, Lily zu retten, doch unweigerlich kamen ihm die Bilder in den Kopf, wie er ihren leblosen Körper auf dem Boden des Kinderzimmers gefunden hatte. Wie er sie an sich gedrückt hatte und das offensichtliche nicht wahr haben wollte. Wie er zusammen gebrochen war und hemmungslos geweint hatte, da er selbst den Tod seiner großen Liebe zu verschulden hatte.

Ein Tod der vermeidbar gewesen wäre, wenn er damals auf sie gehört und sich von den dunklen Künsten losgesagt hätte, bevor es zu spät dafür gewesen war. Es war ein langer Kampf, den Dumbledore für ihn gefochten hatte. Nach der Schreckensherrschaft des dunklen Lords wollten alle dessen Anhänger dafür büßen sehen. Und obwohl auch Severus sich schon längst aufgegeben hatte, war Dumbledore für ihn dagewesen und hatte für seine Freiheit weiter gekämpft. Solange, bis man ihn schlussendlich freigesprochen hatte.

Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass er es nicht verdient hatte und war schon oft kurz davor gewesen sich das Leben zu nehmen, doch mit der Unterstützung des Schulleiters hatte er seine zweite Chance akzeptiert und machte nun das Beste daraus.

Nun war er schon seit neun Jahren hier auf Hogwarts und unterrichtete Zaubertränke. Er aß hier, schlief hier und lebte hier. Nein… leben tat er nicht, denn sein Leben war zusammen mit seinem Herz gestorben, denn das hatte allein für Lily geschlagen. Er war nur noch eine Hülle seiner selbst. Er verbarg jegliche Emotion hinter hohen Mauern und ließ niemanden, außer Dumbledore, über sein Leid Bescheid wissen.

In der Vergangenheit hatte er so viel Schlechtes getan, dass er es als selbstauferlegte Strafe erachtete, die er abzusitzen hatte, bis ihn selbst einmal der Tod ereilte.

Über all die Jahre hinweg hatte er mit schrecklichen Albträumen zu kämpfen gehabt. Hatte sie immer noch. Überwiegend Träume in denen Lily die Hauptrolle spielte. Jede Nacht starb sie ein ums andere Mal erneut und quälte ihn auf ihre Weise damit. Und nun würde ihr Sohn Harry, der Junge, der damals an ihrer statt hätte sterben sollen, jeden Tag in seinem Unterricht sitzen und ihn an sie erinnern.

An sie und diesen leichtsinnigen, großmäuligen Zauberer Potter.

Das Schicksal hatte wieder zugeschlagen.

Seufzend fuhr er sich übers Gesicht, ehe er in der Liste weiterlas, denn er erwartete auf einen weiteren Namen zu stoßen, der ihm seine Vergangenheit vor Augen führen würde. Und da war er: Hermine Granger!

Gequält schloss er die Augen und sah wieder das kleine Mädchen mit den braunen Locken am Zaun stehen. Der einzige Lichtblick in seinem Leben schien es zu sein, die Möglichkeit zu besitzen dieses Mädchen aufwachsen sehen zu dürfen. Er sah sie schon in den Farben seines Hauses. Severus lächelte zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass er ihr viel beibringen und sie fördern konnte.

Und doch durfte sie nie die Wahrheit erfahren. Er würde es nicht ertragen, nach allem auch noch sie zu verlieren. Die Vorstellung davon, dass sie schlecht über ihn dachte, oder schlimmer: Ihn mit Verachtung für seine Taten strafte, wäre sein Leben endgültig vorbei. Besser war, er ließ sie im Ungewissen.

Severus seufzte, griff nach seinem Weinglas und leerte es in einem Zug.

So schwer sein Leben auch zu ertragen war, er spürte, dass mit dem neuen Schuljahr eine harte Zeit der Probe auf ihn zukommen würde. Nicht nur, dass er seine Tochter nicht öffentlich als eben jene behandeln konnte, nein, er würde jeden Tag seine Fehler seiner Jugend vor Augen geführt bekommen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Severus, der es Leid war, wie sein Leben verlief, wollte gerade seinen Zauberstab ziehen, um eine weitere Flasche Wein herbeizurufen, damit er in seinem Selbstmitleid und teurem Elfenwein ertrinken konnte, als ein Vogel mit dem Schnabel an sein Fenster klopfte.

Es war ein Tier, dass er schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte: Ein Falke!

Unwillkürlich überflog Severus noch einmal die Liste der neuen Schüler und blieb an einem weiteren Namen hängen, den er vorhin völlig überlesen hatte.

Draco Malfoy

Wie lange er auf diesen Namen schaute, konnte er hinterher nicht mehr sagen, doch als das penetrante Klopfen an seiner Scheibe energischer wurde, raffte er sein letztes bisschen Beherrschung zusammen und öffnete das Fenster, bevor dieses ernsthaften Schaden davontragen konnte. Der Vogel wartete gar nicht erst darauf, dass er den Brief öffnete, sondern flog mit anmutigen Flügelschlägen wieder davon.

Immerhin verlangt er keine allzu rasche Antwort, dachte Severus spöttisch, da er nicht vorhatte den Brief zu öffnen. Er wusste nur allzu gut, von wem er war und welchen Zweck er verfolgte. Jahrelang, während seiner eigenen Zeit auf Hogwarts, hatte er mit angesehen, wie Professor Slughorn sich mit Abraxas Malfoy, Lucius' Vater, herumschlagen musste.

Wie es schien, war nun er, der aktuelle Hauslehrer der Slytherins, an der Reihe, sich beeinflussen zu lassen. Er würde mit Albus darüber sprechen müssen, in wie weit er dem nachgeben sollte. Wer wusste schon genau, welche Ziele Lucius heute verfolgte.

Kopfschüttelnd schenkte sich Severus mehr Wein ein, hob das Glas und verzog seine Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen.

Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Draco Malfoy… zusammen… in Hogwarts!

„Willkommen zurück in der Hölle!", prostete Severus sich selbst zu und stürzte das würzige Getränk hinunter.

 **1\. September 1991**

Es bereitete ihm Mühe nicht allzu offensichtlich auf die Gruppe der Erstklässler zu starren. Nie war die Auswahlzeremonie für ihn spannender, als sie in diesem Jahr sein würde.

Harry Potter, der Sohn von Lily. Severus hatte ihn sofort erkannt und Galle wollte seinem Rachen empor steigen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Junge seinem verfluchten Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah. Sein Herz schlug einige Takte schneller, als sein Blick unwillkürlich den des Jungen kreuzte.

Diese Augen.

Er ließ sich nicht anmerken, wie aufgewühlt er plötzlich war. Doch die Empfindungen waren zu schmerzhaft, als dass er den Blickkontakt aufrechterhalten hätte konnte. Schnell wandte er sich wieder Professor Quirrel zu, der ihn mit, seiner naiven Meinung nach, interessanten Themen über Trolle in ein Gespräch verwickeln wollte.

Er nickte einige Male, ohne den genauen Ausführungen seines neuen und naiven Kollegen zu folgen. Dann wagte er einen weiteren Blick auf die Erstklässler, die nun wie gebannt den Worten des sprechenden Hutes lauschten.

Er würde zwar in der nächsten Minuten ohnehin erfahren, wer Hermine war, doch ein besitzergreifender und sehr eigensinniger Teil von ihm, der auf das Vorrecht pochte, wollte es vor allen anderen wissen.

Zwar hatte er keine Ahnung, wie seine Tochter heute aussehen mochte, doch er vertraute seiner guten Menschenkenntnis und blieb bei einem Mädchen hängen, das die Nase selbstbewusst in die Luft gestreckt hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten, wie damals bei ihrer ersten Begegnung am Zaun ihres Vorgartens und Severus' Innerstes erfüllte sich ungewollt mit Stolz. Zwar hatte sie nicht ein einziges optisches Merkmal von ihm geerbt, doch ihr wacher Blick zeugte von einem intelligenten Geist.

Würde sie nach Slytherin kommen, konnte er sie fördern und ihr zum besten Abschluss des Jahrhunderts verhelfen. Niemand würde Fragen stellen, denn alle wussten, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht war, um sein Haus vorn zu sehen. Was er in den letzten Jahren mehr als deutlich unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Doch Hermine würde seine persönliche Krönung sein.

Er klatschte mechanisch.

Die Auswahl der anderen Schüler interessierte ihn wenig, doch er spitzte die Ohren, als Minerva den Namen seiner Tochter aufrief.

„Hermine Granger!"

Das Mädchen setzte sich mit erhobenem Haupt auf den Stuhl und der Hut wurde auf ihre wilde Lockenpracht gesetzt. Es war schon einige Zeit her, seit er es miterlebt hat, dass die Auswahl eines Hauses bei einem Schüler dermaßen lang gedauert hatte. Die Sekunden zogen sich zu Minuten. Lange Minuten. Severus spürte, wie seine Hände zu schwitzen begannen und konnte einige Schüler ungeduldig mit den Füßen scharren hören. Was ging da nur vor sich…

Dann endlich…

Bis zu Letzt war Severus sich sicher gewesen sein Haus wäre um eine wertvolle Schülerin reicher, als ein Wort, das ihm schon einmal sein Leben zerstörte, ein weiteres Mal all seine Hoffnungen zerriss.

„GRYFFINDOR"

Er klatschte. Er behielt seinen unnahbaren Blick bei und ließ sich seine Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. Zu Tode betrübt musste er mit ansehen, wie sich auch Potter zu den Gryffindors gesellte. Er setzte seine Maske auf mit der Gewissheit, dass er sie würde tragen müssen, bis Harry Potter und Hermine Granger sein Leben wieder verließen.

An dem Abend, als seine Tochter in Hogwarts ankam, betrank Severus sich in seinen Räumen. Prostete dem Teufel zu und verfluchte das Schicksal aufs Neue. Er würde es hinnehmen! Genauso, wie er alle anderen Hürden in seinem Leben überwunden hatte.

Doch nichts, auch nicht der stärkste Rausch, hätten ihn auf die kommenden Jahre vorbereiten können.

...

was denkt ihr? Schreibt mir ^^ LG Liesl Snake


	5. Chapter 5

Heute gibts, mit einer kleinen Verspätung, das neue Kapitel.

Dafür ist es etwas länger als die vorangegangenen ;)

Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

 **Kapitel 5**

 **Schuljahr 1991/1992**

Severus wusste nicht ob er über die Freundschaft seiner Tochter zu Harry Potter und dem jüngsten Weasley-Spross erfreut oder verärgert sein sollte. Dabei hatte Hermine in den ersten Wochen seit Schulbeginn sehr große Schwierigkeiten damit Freunde zu finden, was ihn irgendwie besorgt gemacht hatte.

Er hatte gehofft, dass sich das mit der Zeit geben würde und die anderen Mädchen erkannten, welch ein wertvoller Mensch sie war. Aber nein… sie blieb weiterhin für sich und die Tatsache, dass ihre neunmalkluge Zunge keine Ruhe gab, half ihr nicht gerade dabei, sich beliebter zu machen.

Aus sicherer Entfernung hatte Severus beobachtet, wie Hermine immer bedrückter wurde und das Getuschel über sie sie immer mehr mitnahm.

Am liebsten hätte er sie in die Arme genommen und ihr versichert, dass alles gut werden würde… Aber nein… stattdessen ignorierte er ihr ständiges Handwedeln im Unterricht und würdigte ihre Mitarbeit nicht im Geringsten. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, aber es durfte nicht anders sein.

Seit diesem Vorfall mit dem Troll an Halloween jedoch, schien es aufwärts zu gehen. Zu seiner Überraschung war es Potter und Weasley doch tatsächlich geglückt auf eigene Faust mit diesem Monstrum fertig zu werden und Hermine dadurch zu beschützen, wo er, als ihr Vater, doch ein Auge auf sie hätte haben müssen.

Widerwillig war er dankbar und schwor sich das er Potter seine Hilfe auf welche Weise auch immer vergelten würde. Doch im Laufe des Schuljahres fiel es ihm immer schwerer dem Jungen dankbar zu sein für seine Freundschaft zu seiner Tochter, da er diese immer wieder in neue Regelverstöße und Gefahren mit hineinzog.

Umso mehr er versuchte Dumbledores Ratschlag zu befolgen und Lilys Eigenschaften in dem Jungen zu sehen, umso mehr bewies dieser Taugenichts, dass er nach seinem arroganten und selbstsüchtigen Vater kam. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er es nicht eines Tages bereuen würde, dass er Hermine den Umgang mit Potter und Weasley gewährte.

 **Schuljahr 1992/1993**

Als es bestimmt an seiner Büro-Tür klopfte, setzte Severus seine gleichgültige Maske wieder auf. Er hatte soeben von Hagrid erfahren, dass Draco Malfoy Hermine als ‚Schlammblüterin' beschimpft hatte.

Wenn der wüsste…

Doch so sehr er sich darüber ärgerte und die Hochmütigkeit des Jungen Slytherins verachtete, so waren ihm doch die Hände gebunden. Alles, was er tun konnte, war, seinen Schüler auf sein Fehlverhalten hinzuweisen.

Seinen Groll unterdrückend bat er den jungen Malfoy vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen.

„Sir? Sie wollten mich sprechen?"

Severus räusperte sich und stand dann auf, um mit hinter dem Rücken gekreuzten Händen hinter seinem Schüler auf und abzugehen. Eine Vorgehensweise, die den Jungen sicher ein wenig nervös machen würde.

„In der Tat, Mister Malfoy! Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Sie heute mit einer Gruppe Gryffindors zusammengestoßen sind und dabei Hermine Granger beleidigt haben sollen.", stellte Severus die Sachlage klar.

Der kleine Teufelsbraten grinste nur höhnisch.

„Aber Sir, Sie wollen mich doch sicher nicht dafür bestrafen, dass ich Granger ein ‚Schlammblut' genannt habe. Genauso gut hätte ich zu diesem Stümper Hagrid ‚Halbriese' sagen können."

Severus zuckte es in den Fingern Draco am Kragen zu packen und ihm die Arroganz, die sein Vater in ihn hineingepflanzt hatte, wieder herauszuschütteln. Diese Malfoys dachten wirklich, sie wären etwas Besseres. Wie nur hatte er sich damals so täuschen lassen?

Innerlich den Kopf schüttelnd, konzentrierte sich Severus wieder auf das hier und jetzt.

„Ihr Vater hat mir aufgetragen, ein Auge auf Sie zu haben, Draco.", zischte er in einem warnenden Ton, „Sie täten gut daran nicht allzu offensichtlich zu agieren. Diskretion wird Ihnen mehr bringen, als sich den Ärger vieler aufzuhalsen. Zudem würde ich zukünftig nicht gezwungen sein, Sie für Ihre lächerlichen Fehltritte zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen."

Malfoy schien sich die Worte seines Hauslehrers durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen.

„Haben Sie verstanden, was ich Ihnen damit sagen will, Draco? Wenn sie ihre Zunge nicht zügeln können, dann werden Sie sich meinen Unwillen zuziehen."

„Ja Sir…", kam die Antwort mit trotzigem Ton.

Severus wusste, dass ein Verbot dieses Wortes ins Leere gelaufen wäre, deshalb hatte er den Jungen lediglich nahegelegt seine Spielchen außerhalb irgendeines Publikums weiterzuspielen. Auch wenn er sich schweren Herzens eingestehen musste, dass das Hermine auch nicht vor Draco schützen konnte, so wusste er zumindest, dass sie klug genug war, um sich die Worte eines Malfoys nicht zu Herzen zu nehmen.

 **Schuljahr 1993/1994**

„Der Werwolf? Ist das wirklich nötig Albus? Du weißt ich wäre mehr als bereit den Unterricht für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu übernehmen!"

Unruhig und innerlich kurz vor dem Zerbersten lief Severus im Büro des Schulleiters auf und ab, immer verfolgt von zwei funkelnden, blauen Augen.

„Nana, Severus! Jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal wieder.", bat ihn Albus und deutete seinem Zaubertrank-Professor sich zu setzen, was dieser nur widerwillig tat. „Du weißt sehr genau, dass Remus Lupin die Kompetenz zu dieser Aufgabe besitzt. Er wird den Schülern mehr beibringen können, als die Lehrer der letzten Jahre zusammen. Außerdem wäre es um einiges schwieriger deine Stelle in Zaubertränke zu besetzen."

Mit dieser Antwort erntete der Schulleiter nur ein zweifelhaftes Schnauben. Es war typisch! Jedes Jahr wurde er mit der gleichen Ausrede konfrontiert. Er hatte es satt. Schlimm genug, dass er nicht die Stelle unterrichten durfte, bei der er am meisten bewirken konnte, nein… jetzt wurde ihm dieser Posten auch noch von einem seiner verhasstesten, ehemaligen Schulkameraden streitig gemacht.

Remus Lupin. Schoßhündchen von Sirius Black und James Potter. Die Ironie des Schicksals hatte wieder zugeschlagen.

„Er ist eine Gefahr für die Schüler und das weißt du!", erwiderte Severus hartnäckig. „Noch dazu, da Black wieder auf freiem Fuß ist. Ich bin sicher, die beiden machen gemeinsame Sache!"

„Wir werden es handhaben, wie damals, während eurer Schulzeit. Und für alle Fälle wirst du ihm zu jedem Vollmond den Wolfsbanntrank zubereiten."

„Und der Unterricht, Albus? Die Schüler werden irgendwann eins und eins zusammen zählen!"

Der ältere Zauberer seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Du kannst den Unterricht in Vertretung übernehmen. Und was das andere betrifft: Ich bin mir sicher, dass nur eine Schülerin fähig sein wird diese Schlüsse zu ziehen", sagte Dumbledore mit einem zwinkern in den Augen.

Severus' Augen dagegen verdüsterten sich. Es war unvermeidlich gewesen sein Geheimnis über die Jahre hinweg zu hüten, aber dass der alte Mann vor ihm so schnell die Wahrheit erfahren hatte, wurmte Severus gewaltig.

Es war letztes Jahr geschehen, während Hermine versteinert im Krankenflügel gelegen hatte. Er war beinahe jeden Abend dort gewesen. Heimlich natürlich. Er hatte an ihrem Bett gesessen und Potter verflucht für das, was er ihr angetan hatte. Dieser impertinente Lümmel zog seine Tochter in jede nur mögliche Gefahr mit hinein.

Eines Nachts hatte Dumbledore ihn erwischt, wie er vor sich hin fluchend neben dem Krankenbett gesessen war. Er hatte Severus zur Rede gestellt und natürlich alles erfahren. Aus Erfahrung wusste Severus, dass er auf das Schweigen des Alten vertrauen konnte. Doch er hasste es, wenn er sich einen Spaß daraus machte, ihn damit aufzuziehen.

Es stimmte. Hermine war zweifelsohne eine der brillantesten Hexen ihrer Zeit und genau DAS machte ihm zu schaffen. Verbunden mit ihren gryffindorschen Eigenschaften steckte sie deshalb ihre Nase gerne zu weit in Dinge, die sie nichts angingen. Mittlerweile war er sich sogar sicher, dass nicht Potter, sondern Hermine es war, die letztes Jahr seinen Zutatenschrank geplündert hatte.

Dumme Kinder.

 **Schuljahr 1994/1995**

„Ich sehe keinen Unterschied!"

Schon als er die Worte mit seinem Mund formte, durchdrang ein Stich sein Herz. Es viel ihm von Tag zu Tag schwieriger auf Abstand zu bleiben und sie nicht vor den Schülern seines Hauses zu schützen.

Doch wenn es stimmte, was Dumbledore sagte, dann war der dunkle Lord kurz davor wiederzukehren. Er selbst konnte es auch spüren. Das Mal an seinem Unterarm wurde wieder deutlicher und brannte von Zeit zu Zeit. Allem Anschein nach ging es Karkaroff nicht anders. Das alles waren sehr schlechte Zeichen.

Ein Grund mehr, Hermine auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Und das konnte er nur, wenn er sie abhärtete, für das, was kommen würde. Er redete sich ein, dass es gut war, wenn sie ihn hasste. Auch für ihn.

Dumbledore hatte ihn schon vorgewarnt, dass er womöglich in seine alte Position in den Reihen Voldemorts zurückkehren würde müssen, wenn die Zeit dazu kam. Wenn es soweit war, konnte er es nicht brauchen, dass seine Gedanken bei Hermine waren. Er durfte es sich nicht leisten, abgelenkt zu werden.

Eines Tages so schwor er sich, würde seine Tochter die Wahrheit erfahren und seine Motive verstehen.

Bis dahin würde er weiterhin zusehen müssen, wie sich Holzköpfe, wie Victor Krum, an sie heran machten. Er würde erleben, wie sie erwachsen werden und all die Probleme, die das mit sich brachte, bewältigen würde. Doch er wusste auch, dass sie, durch ihre Freundschaft zu Potter, noch einige Prüfungen vor sich hatte, die sie davon abhalten würde ein normales Leben zu führen.

Mit leerem Blick sah er der in Tränen aufgelösten Hexe hinterher, die verletzt von seinen Worten und mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Kerker rannte. Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen die hasserfüllten Blicke Potters und Weasleys, ehe er sich den beiden Schülern zuwandte.

Wenn sie nur wüssten.

Aber Unwissenheit konnte Leben retten!

 **Schuljahr 1995/1996**

Es war tiefschwarze Nacht, als Severus erschöpft auf der obersten Stufe des Hauptquartiers des Orden apparierte. Dumbledore und Minerva hatten versichert, dass sie nach dem offiziellen Treffen des Orden des Phönix hier auf ihn und seinen Bericht warten würden. Mittlerweile bezweifelte er, dass er noch irgendjemanden antreffen würde, der wach wäre.

Er versuchte leise durch den Eingangsbereich zu kommen, um ja das Portrait von Blacks Mutter nicht aufzuwecken und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass noch Licht brannte. Also waren die Beiden doch noch wach.

Doch als er die Küche betrat, empfangen ihn nicht wie erwartet Albus und Minerva, sondern eine schmale Gestalt mit buschigem Haarschopf. Erschrocken sah sie von ihrem Schulbuch auf, dass neben einer Tasse dampfenden Kakaos vor ihr ausgebreitet auf dem Tisch lag.

„Professor!"

Severus musste schlucken. Hermine hatte sich über die Ferien sehr verändert. Innerlich seufzend musste er sich eingestehen, dass aus seiner kleinen neumalklugen Tochter eine intelligente, junge und hübsche Frau geworden war. Innerlich sah er immer noch das kleine Mädchen am Zaun vor sich. Und nun… Er wappnete sich jetzt schon vor den Anstürmen möglicher männlicher Bekanntschaften und hoffte, dass Hermine beim Thema ‚Jungs' genauso überlegt vorging, wie in vielen anderen Belangen, da ihm in dieser Angelegenheit die Hände gebunden waren.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte das Objekt seiner Gedanken zögerlich, als er, wie es schien, längere Zeit stumm dagestanden und sie angestarrt hatte.

Er fing sich gerade noch und räusperte.

„Ich bin auf der Suche nach Professor Dumbledore."

Hermine lächelte ihn zögerlich an. Sie lächelte IHN an. Severus Herz wollte vor Glück fast stehen bleiben.

„Der Schulleiter wartet mit Professor McGonagall oben in der Bücherei auf sie."

Er nickte zum Dank. Doch anstatt zu gehen, um seinen Bericht zu erstatten, hörte er sich sagen: „Sie sollten längst im Bett sein, Miss Granger!"

Das Mädchen errötete verlegen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen.", gestand sie, „Und ich dachte mir, bevor ich mich sinnlos im Bett herumwälze, könnte ich genauso gut anfangen mich für die ZAGs einzulesen."

Innerlich wollte er sie loben für ihren Fleiß, doch er musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, was er für sie wirklich war. Ihr unfairer, strenger Tränkeprofessor, der für Schüler wie sie kein gutes Wort übrig hatte.

„Die nächtlichen Streifzüge mit ihren Freunden, scheinen ihren Schlafrhythmus durcheinander gebracht zu haben, Miss Granger!", grinste er süffisant und machte kehrt, um seinen Bericht abzugeben… und ein bisschen auch, um die Reaktion seiner Tochter auf seine Verbale kleine Spitze nicht mit ansehen zu müssen.

 **Schuljahr 1996/1997**

Ziellos blickte Severus aus dem Fenster. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Es war eine Sache, dass Dumbledore nicht von seiner Bitte abrückte, dass er, Severus, es zu sein hatte, der ihn tötete, sobald die Zeit reif wäre. Doch es war eine ganz andere Sache in der Ungewissheit zu leben, wann dieser Moment kommen würde; wann er den einzigen Menschen, der sein Geheimnis kannte ermorden sollte.

Er hatte in der Aufgabe versagt, Draco dessen Pläne zu entlocken. Jeder Tag, an dem der Junge nichts unternahm, beruhigte ihn nicht, im Gegenteil… es machte ihn nervös.

Nicht zu wissen, was passieren würde, war eine grausame Folter.

Er hoffte, dass Dumbledore und Potter erfolgreich sein und den Horkrux finden würden, bevor der dunkle Lord dahinter kam, dass ein weitere davon fehlte.

Die Stunden vergingen und dieses nagende, ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend verdichtete sich immer mehr zu einem steinernen Knoten.

Das plötzliche und energische Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Ohne auf eine Antwort von ihm zu warten, stürmte Professor Flitwick mit gezogenem Zauberstab in den Raum. Im ersten Moment glaubte Severus, der Professor für Zauberkunst würde seine Waffe auf ihn richten, doch der gehetzte, leicht panische Ausdruck in dem Gesicht des älteren Zauberers ließ ihn inne halten, als er bereits seinen eigenen, zur Verteidigung, ziehen wollte.

„Todesser sind in der Schule, Severus!", keuchte Flitwick mit seiner hohen Stimme.

Eisige Kälte kroch Severus' Rücken empor.

Sollte der Moment wirklich schon gekommen sein?

In Bruchteilen von Sekunden zwang sich Severus dazu rational zu denken und alle anderen Gefühle tief in sich zu begraben. Dumbledore zählte auf ihn und er konnte es nicht riskieren zu versagen, wenn er in der Gunst des dunklen Lords weiterhin eine hohe Stellung innehaben wollte.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte er den älteren Zauberer, der immer noch keuchend und mit in die Seite gestütztem Arm zu Atem zu kommen versuchte.

„Astronomie-Turm!"

Severus zögerte nicht eine Sekunde, zog seinen Zauberstab und feuerte einen Schockzauber ab, sodass Flitwick, der gar keine Zeit hatte überhaupt nur ein geschocktes Gesicht zu machen, umgehend in sich zusammen sackte. In dem Moment, als Severus den Bewusstlosen vom Sturz zu Boden bewahrte und ihn auffing, hörte er Fußgetrappel im Korridor und während er aufsah, stoppten gerade Hermine und Miss Lovegood in der Tür, beide den Zauberstab im Anschlag.

Die Mädchen sondierten die Lage und starrten perplex auf den zusammengesackten kleinen Zauberkunstprofessor, während Severus sich schnell eine vernünftige Erklärung zusammen sponn. Es galt nun keine Zeit zu verlieren.

„Er ist Ohnmächtig geworden!", zischte er deshalb nur und legte den bewegungslosen Körper auf dem Boden ab, „Kümmern Sie sich um ihn Granger, während ich dem Orden zu Hilfe komme!"

Seine Tochter nickte, bereit, ihren Teil dazu zu tun.

Severus erhob sich und straffte die Schultern, ehe er mit wehenden Roben aus der Tür eilte, hinauf, wo der Kampf anscheinend schon in vollem Gange war. Er sah nicht zurück; hatte Angst, dass er seine Willenskraft, für den Verrat, den er begehen musste, verlor, wenn er noch einmal Hermine in die Augen sehen würde.

Mit schnellen, ausladenden Schritten bahnte er sich seinen Weg zum Astronomie-Turm, und mit jedem einzelnen spürte er, wie er sich weiter von seinem bisherigen Leben entfernte und sich einem Alltag aus Lügen, Intrigen und Verrat näherte.

...

na? was haltet ihr davon? schreibt mir ^^ LG Liesl Snake


	6. Chapter 6

Guten Morgen :)

Heute geht meine kleine Story schon wieder zu Ende.

Wünsche euch viel Vergnügen beim Lesen, und vielleicht lasst ihr mir ja ein kleines Feedback da, wie es euch gefallen hat.

 **Kapitel 6**

 **2\. Mai 1998**

Er wusste, dass er diese Nacht nicht überleben würde. Konnte spüren, dass dies seine letzten Stunden in seinem unbedeutenden, schweren Leben sein würden.

Schon als er Dumbledore vor nicht ganz einem Jahr auf dessen Geheiß hin getötet hatte, war sein Schicksal besiegelt gewesen. Wenn nicht sogar schon vorher.

Minerva hatte Recht. Potter hatte Recht.

Er war ein Feigling.

Von Anfang an.

Er war zu feige, sich seinem Vater in den Weg zu stellen, als dieser wieder einmal seine Mutter Krankenhausreif prügeln wollte.

Er war zu feige, sich gegen die Verlockungen der dunklen Künste zu wehren, gaben sie ihm doch eine Macht, die andere nicht hatten.

Er war zu feige, um das Wort „Schlammblut" hinunter zu schlucken, bevor er es Lily an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Er war zu feige, die Trennung zu Lily zu akzeptieren und sein Leben in den Griff zu bekommen.

Er war zu feige, die Prophezeiung, die er belauscht hatte, vor dem dunklen Lord geheim zu halten.

Er war zu feige, um um seine einzige Tochter zu kämpfen und an ihrem Leben teil zu haben.

Er war zu feige, sich dem Ministerium zu stellen und seine verdiente Strafe zu erhalten.

Er war zu feige, allen die Wahrheit zu offenbaren.

Und nun stand er hier, verborgen im schützenden Blattgrün des verbotenen Waldes und ließ es zu, dass die Todesser die einzigen Dinge vernichteten, die ihm noch geblieben waren: Hogwarts, sein Zuhause und Hermine, seine Tochter.

Er betete darum, dass sie unverletzt blieb.

Schmerzhaft dachte er an die letzten Jahre zurück.

Daran, wie er sie im Unterricht ignoriert hatte. Er sie angefahren und Punkte abgezogen hatte, für Nichtigkeiten. Doch es war seine einzige Chance gewesen sie stark zu machen. Sie soweit zu treiben, dass sie sich die Stärke aneignete über den Dingen zu stehen. Schon in ihrem zweiten Jahr war sie über sich hinausgewachsen. Die Treue zu ihren Freunden war bemerkenswert und machte ihn stolzer, als es irgendetwas anderes könnte, auch wenn diese Freunde Potter und Weasley hießen.

Er erinnerte sich schweren Herzens daran, wie er an ihrem Krankenbett gesessen hatte, als sie versteinert wurde. Es war mitten in der Nacht und er hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben Angst, wie es nur ein Elternteil haben konnte.

Dann folgten weitere Ereignisse, während er seine einzige Tochter vor einem Werwolf schützte, sich bei Dumbledore über Krum beschwerte, weil er sie zum Gespräch der ganzen Schule machte und dafür sorgte, dass Kimkorn des Schulgeländes verwiesen wurde. Diese Szene mit Hermine im Krankenbett hatte sich zu seinem großen Bedauern wiederholt. Als sie schwer verletzt nach Hogwarts gebracht wurde, weil sie und ihre Freunde im Ministerium auf Todesser getroffen waren. Stillschweigend und professionell wie immer hatte er Tränke herangeschafft, die sie aufpäppelten, während er der Öffentlichkeit vorspielte, dass ihn das alles kalt ließ. Und in ihrem sechsten Schuljahr, als er ein gutes Wort bei Slughorn für sie eingelegt hatte.

Doch nichts ließ ihn kalt, was mit Hermine zu tun hatte. Das letzte Jahr hatte er damit zugebracht vor dem Portrait von Phineus Nigellus auf Neuigkeiten zu warten. Irgendein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten. Zu gern würde er erfahren, wie ihr weiteres Leben verlaufen würde. Er hoffte für sie, dass ihr mehr Glück und Erfolg zuteilwurde, als ihm. Doch solange Potter diesen Kampf gewinnen würde, hatte er wenig Bedenken, dass Hermine nicht glücklich werden konnte.

Potter.

Severus hatte es nicht geschafft Dumbledores Befehl auszuführen, Potter alles zu erzählen, was er wissen musste. Nun war es zu spät. Er würde nicht mehr nahe genug an den Jungen herankommen. Und selbst wenn, würde Potter ihm nicht einen Moment zuhören. Er würde sich selbst ja nicht einmal glauben. Wie konnte er also erwarten, dass dieser Grünschnabel hinter al diese Lügen und Verstrickungen blicken und die Wahrheit erkennen würde.

Er konnte nur noch darauf hoffen, dass Potter von selbst darauf kam, dass er der letzte Horkrux war.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als Lucius auf ihn zueilte.

„Severus! Schnell… Der dunkle Lord möchte dich sprechen.", eröffnete ihm sein alter ‚Freund' schwer atmend.

Ein wissendes und selbstironisches Lächeln stahl sich auf Severus' Lippen. Es schien, als wären seine letzten Stunden nun gezählt.

Sich zu wehren stand außer Frage. Er würde seinem Schicksal dieses Mal nicht als Feigling gegenübertreten. Er nahm sich vor mit erhobenem Haupt zu sterben und dabei an das einzig wichtige in seinem Leben zu denken: Hermine!

 **Eine Stunde später**

Der Kampf war schneller vorbei als er erwartet hatte. Im Grunde war es nicht einmal ein Kampf. Doch er spürte, wie das Gift Naginis sich in seiner Blutlaufbahn ausbreitete. Wenn er nicht vorher verblutete, würde das tödliche Serum ihn langsam dahin raffen lassen.

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer und das Blut, das in seine Luftröhre drang, lies ihn Husten.

Dann waren sie da.

Potter, Weasley und seine Hermine.

Wohl auf und entschlossen diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.

Erleichterung durchfuhr ihn und er schloss die Augen, um die Schmerzen für einen Moment auszublenden und sich zu konzentrieren.

„Sag dem Jungen, was er wissen muss, Severus!", hallte die Stimme Dumbledores durch seinen Kopf, während er seine Erinnerungen fokussierte.

„Fang sie auf! Bitte…", hörte er wie von fern seine kratzige Stimme sagen, während er die erste Träne vergoss, seit dem er an Lilys Todestag geschworen hatte, dies nie wieder zu tun, und damit seinem Schwur brach.

Potter bat Hermine mit gehetztem Blick um ein Fläschchen, dass sie ihm mit zitternden Fingern reichte. Währenddessen ruhten Severus' Augen nur auf ihr. Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und er konnte sie lesen, wie ein offenes Buch. Verwirrung, Verzweiflung, Angst, Unglauben, Trauer… Welches dieser Gefühle für ihn bestimmt war, oder ob überhaupt eines für ihn war, wagte er nicht zu deuten.

Er zwang sich mit letzter Anstrengung seinen Kopf wieder Potter zuzudrehen. Der Sohn seiner geliebten Lily. Er hatte mittlerweile Severus' Gedanken sicher in dem Fläschchen aufgefangen.

Severus hatte seine Schuld beglichen, indem er dem Jungen alle Wahrheit mit auf den Weg gab, die er ihm reichen konnte. Damit war der Zweck seines Lebens auf dieser Welt erfüllt.

Doch einen Wunsch hatte er sich selbst noch erfüllt. Er hatte ausnahmslos alle Erinnerungen, die ihn mit Hermine verbanden in den Schwall an Gedanken gelegt, den er Potter überließ. Damit würde sie endlich wissen, dass er, Severus Snape, ihr Vater war. Was sie mit diesem Wissen anfangen würde, blieb ihr überlassen. Doch er wusste, dass sie alt genug für die Wahrheit war und hoffte, dass es sie trotz allem mit Stolz erfüllen würde, genauso wie sie ihn mit Stolz erfüllte.

Er wiederstand dem Drang Hermine noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Zu groß war die Qual.

„Sieh mich an.", krächzte er Potter zu, der sogleich seinen Kopf hob.

Diese wundervollen grünen Augen. Seine Sinne schwanden und er fühlte eine Schwere in sich, die ihm den letzten Lebenssaft aussaugte.

Einmal noch schaffte er es seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Du hast die Augen deiner Mutter, Harry!", flüsterte er mit kratziger Stimme und das letzte, was er sah, war, dass sich Lilys Augen mit Tränen füllten, ehe er leblos auf dem kalten Boden der Heulenden Hütte zusammenbrach.

 **Epilog**

 **3\. Mai 1998**

Vor Hermine erstreckte sich eine malerische Szenerie, als die Sonne langsam aber feierlich in warmen oragnen Farbtönen hinter den grünen Bergen der Highlands verschwand. Sogar die Natur schien den Fall des dunklen Lords zu feiern. Sie konnte nicht mehr sagen, wie lange sie schon an der Wand im unbeschädigten Astronomieturm gelehnt saß, denn ihr Kopf war leer gefegt.

Sie hatten Voldemort besiegt!

Endlich!

Doch zu welchem Preis?

Auch wenn dieses sinnlose Töten nun endlich ein Ende hatte, war es doch für viele zu spät. Zahllose geliebte Menschen waren in der schauerlichen Schlacht um Hogwarts umgekommen. Andere würden für ihr Leben lang gezeichnet sein. Auch das Leben derer, die keinen physischen Schaden genommen hatten, würde zukünftig nicht mehr da, was es einmal war.

Auch ihres nicht.

Hermine seufzte. Allmählich übermannte sie die Müdigkeit. Das Adrenalin in ihrem Körper war schon vor Stunden abgeebbt und die Anstrengungen zollten nun ihren Tribut.

Eine Bewegung hinter ihr ließ sie aufschrecken. Ihre Sinne waren sofort wieder geschärft. Den Zauberstab im Anschlag hatte sie ihn in Sekundenschnelle auf die Brust ihres Angreifers gerichtet.

Doch es war nur Harry, der mit erhobenen Händen im Licht der untergehenden Sonne stand.

„Ich bin's nur.", sagte er und man konnte ihm seine eigene Erschöpfung anhören.

Hermine steckte ihren Zauberstab wieder ein und Harry nahm die Hände wieder herunter, ehe er näher kam.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Ich bin noch etwas schreckhaft."

Harry lächelte nachsichtig.

„Keine Ursache. Ich schätze, dass es uns da allen ähnlich geht. Darf ich?"

„Aber sicher doch."

Hermine rutschte etwas zur Seite, sodass Harry sich bequem neben sie setzen konnte.

Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas und beide versanken wieder im Bild der untergehenden Sonne. So friedlich und warm hatten sie sie beide schon lang nicht mehr wahr genommen. Schließlich war es Harry, der die Stille durchbrach.

„Du und Ron also?"

Bei der Erwähnung von Ron, schlug Hermines Herz kurz schneller.

„Ja. Ich und Ron.", bestätigte sie selig lächelnd.

Doch als sie an Ron dachte, dachte sie unweigerlich auch an die Trauer, die die Weasleys nun zu bewältigen hatten. Ausgerechnet Fred! Niemand konnte es noch so recht glauben.

Dann waren da auch noch Remus und Tonks. Harry hatte noch am Nachmittag eine Nachricht an Tonks' Mutter geschickt, um sie über den Tod von Teddys Eltern aufzuklären. Wie es aussah, musste nun ein weiterer kleiner Junge ohne Eltern aufwachsen und das alles nur wegen Voldemort. Doch anders als bei Harry, war Hermine sich sicher, dass Teddy viel Liebe erfahren würde.

Dann riss Harry Hermine wieder aus ihren Gedanken.

„War es falsch es dir zu zeigen?"

Hermine sah Harry offen in die Augen. Er schien sich Sorgen zu machen, wie sie damit umging. Sie dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, bevor sie ihm schließlich eine Antwort gab.

„Nein! Es war richtig. Falsch wäre es, sich vor der Wahrheit zu verschließen.", sagte sie ruhig und beschwor sich innerlich die Bilder herauf, die Harry ihr im Denkarium gezeigt hatte.

„Er war ein großer Mann. Ein Held!", merkte Harry an, der Hermines Zerrissenheit fühlte.

Hermine nickte und lächelte wieder.

„Das war er. Und dennoch ein Mann voller Geheimnisse.", sagte sie schließlich und legte ihren Kopf Harrys Schulter.

Der letzte Gedanke, bevor sie ihrer Müdigkeit endlich nachgab, galt ihrem Vater: Severus Snape.

 **The End**


End file.
